Will you still love me
by Mademoiselle DeathMask
Summary: Will you still love me/When I'm no longer young and beautiful/Will you still love me/When I got nothing but my aching soul (Aviso: Deathfic...) MuxShaka
**Título:** Will you still love me
 **Autor(a):** Mademoiselle DeathMask  
 **Categorias:** Saint Seiya/CDZ, MuxShaka, songfic (Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful)  
 **Advertências: -**  
 **Classificação:** PG-13  
 **Capítulos:** 1- oneshot  
 **Completa:** [x] Sim [ ] Não  
 **Resumo:**  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Presente de aniversário atrasado para a Hanny. Feliz aniversário sua linda e espero que goste :3**

 **Will you still love me** **  
**

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer beautiful

O sol do fim da tarde entrava pela janela larga da torre de pedra, aquecendo o interior do quarto. Os incensos exalavam um odor adocicado que envolvia o cômodo mergulhado no silêncio. O único som vinha da respiração tranquila do cavaleiro de virgem sentado em meio às almofadas de seda.

Shaka não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquela posição antes que sua concentração fosse quebrada pelo som de sandálias batendo contra os degraus entalhados no mármore. Mu parou na porta para observar o indiano, que sequer tinha se mexido. Sabia muito bem que o indiano tinha notado sua presença. Shaka era capaz de sentir sua aproximação mesmo quando tentava esconder seu cosmo. Mas não conseguia resistir àquelas interrupções, adorava observar o cavaleiro meditando. Ele sempre parecia tão tranquilo.

\- Eu sei que você está ai, Mu. Posso ouvir seus passos a quilômetros de distância.

Shaka recebeu como resposta a risada melodiosa do companheiro. O ariano cruzou o quarto e foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

\- Não precisa para por minha causa. Você sabe como eu amo te observar enquanto medita.

Shaka relaxou a postura e se virou nas almofadas, encostando-se melhor no corpo do tibetano. Mu aproveitou a abertura para envolver a cintura do indiano, puxando-o para mais perto. Aproximou o rosto do pescoço do loiro, sentindo o cheiro de especiarias e incenso.

\- E você sabe que não consigo me concentrar quando você faz isso. - Sentiu a ponta do nariz de Mu deslizar por seu pescoço, com leveza.

\- Você é irresistível, Shaka. Eu amo seu rosto, sua pele, seus cabelos, seus olhos. Principalmente seus olhos. – Cada palavra era ressaltada pelos lábios macios na pele bronzeada.

Shaka sorriu melancólico. Sempre que estavam sozinhos, Mu dedicava toda sua atenção ao indiano, como se ele fosse uma divindade e o tibetano um fiel. Em momentos como esse, o virginiano não conseguia desligar a imagem altiva do ex grande mestre, imponente mesmo depois de 200 anos, contrastando com a carcaça enrugada e pequena do cavaleiro de libra. Se vivessem por mais 100 anos que fosse, essa seria a imagem dos dois, Mu alto e ainda radiante, enquanto Shaka estaria encolhido e marcado.

-Que foi?

Mesmo que Mu perdesse o interesse com o passar dos anos, Shaka ia continuar amando aquele ariano como no primeiro dia em que se encontraram.

\- Nada.

Por mais que adorasse Mu, não conseguia demonstrar seu carinho da mesma forma que o tibetano.

\- Shaka, eu te conheço. Qual é o problema?

Mu afastou o corpo do indiano do seu, virando-o com delicadeza para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Shaka permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, procurando as palavras certas para expressar a insegurança que sentia.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou envelhecer como você, não sabe? Ainda vai me amar quando eu estiver velho e enrugado?

\- Que tal você se preocupar com isso quando for um homenzinho roxo de menos de um metro? Então eu te respondo.

Dear Lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can

A figura altiva destoava em meio àquela destruição. O brilho dourado que emanava do cavaleiro de virgem parecia fora de contexto ao lado das expressões de dor de seus companheiros, das lágrimas e do sangue. Mas ninguém sofria tanto quanto o cavaleiro de áries. Mu bebia daquela imagem como se fosse a fonte de sua vida, os olhos verdes brilhando com as lágrimas que não queria derramar.

Shaka sorriu com ternura e andou até o tibetano. Seu corpo ilusório parecia flutuar sobre os escombros. Ajoelhou-se à frente do ariano, ambos ignorando os outros cavaleiros. Levou umas das mãos até o rosto do melhor amigo para enxugar uma lágrima que começava a escorrer. Estava queimando uma quantidade incalculável de cosmo para manter-se preso à Terra.

\- Parece que nunca vou saber a resposta pra minha pergunta. Mal tivemos um ano juntos.

Colocou o rosário nas mãos trêmulas do tibetano. Não se arrependia de nenhuma decisão tomada durante aquele ano, aquele fim era necessário para que pudessem ter uma chance de vencer a guerra. E nem todos os cavaleiros têm a missão de viver dois conflitos entre Atena e Hades. No fundo Shaka sempre soube que seu destino era o sacrifício, assim como fora o de seu antecessor.

\- Eu prefiro viver um ano ao seu lado a 200 te vendo envelhecer longe de mim.

A resposta de Mu foi baixa e carregada de emoção. Estava falando para o indiano e ninguém mais precisava ouvir. Também não precisava dizer com todas as palavras para que Shaka entendesse que estava comparando suas vidas às de seu antigo mestre e Dohko. Os anciãos compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, mas o destino quis que esperassem a próxima guerra santa distantes um do outro.

Talvez esse fosse um destino mais cruel que morrer cedo, mas ao lado da pessoa que amava. Amor. Só agora, nos últimos segundos no mundo dos vivos, Shaka percebia que nunca tinha dito em voz alta o quanto amava aquele ariano.

-Mu, eu...

O tibetano sorriu ao ver a ilusão de Shaka se desfazer no ar. A frase inacabada ecoando pelo templo em pedaços.

Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer beautiful  
Will you still love me  
When I'm not young and beautiful 

.o.O.o.

Fic originalmente postada no fórum Need For Fic

(pra quem disse que a vida era curta pra caçar o fandom de CDZ bem que eu tô enchendo o saco da geral naquele fórum...)

Aparentemente voltei mesmo, pelo menos até terminar (e corrigir uma pancada de coisa) de Sweet Revenge, depois vamos ver o que vai rolar.

E como todo mundo, também gosto de reviews so... aceito críticas, xingamentos (cuidado que o marte em áries is strong in this one e eu adoro uma discussão *facepalm*), elogios e até "ah que lindo, continua".


End file.
